Não Pode Ser Verdade
by AnneM.Bell
Summary: Oneshot. Quando abre os olhos, Blaine se depara com uma situação totalmente confusa e intrigante, na qual envolvem Kurt e Sebastian... juntos! Blangst. Kurtbastian com Klaine no final. ;D


**Oneshot**

Olá pessoas que me fazem feliz!

Bom, essa idéia me surgiu assim, de repente. Não vou falar do que se trata, pois isso estragaria a surpresa no final da fic. Não fiquem com raiva, não é necessário.

E vou aproveitar para agradecer a minha amiga Jennifer, que me tirou do bloqueio de escritora; Valeu, amiga!

É isso aí, espero que vocês gostem. ;D

**Disclaimer (Também conhecido como Aviso Legal)**: Glee não me pertence. INFELIZMENTE. Se não, podem ter certeza, Kurt e Blaine se beijariam em todos os episódios... Enfim.

* * *

**Não pode ser verdade**

* * *

_O garoto piscou duas vezes antes de perceber a rua familiar na qual se localizava. Este era o caminho para o Lima Bean, então ele continuou andando em frente. Sentia-se como se estivesse indo encontrar alguém._

_Passou por uma vitrine, aproveitando para visualizar seu reflexo. Seu cabelo, como sempre, estava com uma quantidade excessiva de gel; ele usava uma camisa xadrez rosa com suspensórios e uma gravata borboleta azul, sua calça era verde e apertada; seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma encantadora, deixando explícita a sua ansiedade e animação. Ele sorriu para si mesmo quando voltou andar._

_Ele se sentia bonito usando essas roupas. Mesmo que os garotos do time de futebol o jogassem contra os armários da escola e o chamassem de 'bicha', ele não se importava. _

_Por causa do seu namorado maravilhoso._

_Por causa do Kurt._

_Só de se lembrar, já sentia seu coração disparar, como se tivesse corrido milhares de quilômetros. Seu corpo tremeu e seu sorriso ficou maior._

_Mais alguns passos e ele finalmente estava em frente ao Lima Bean, entrou e foi direto ao balcão, pedir 'o de sempre' para a atendente. Ouvindo uma risada familiar..._

_Ele se virou e conseguiu ver um garoto lindo, pele de porcelana, olhos cinza/azul, cabelo jogado de um modo atraente; usava um colete cinza com um lenço no pescoço e calças jeans apertadas; sua risada macia enchia os ares do Lima Bean e se misturava com o aroma de café. _

_As sobrancelhas do garoto se ergueram em surpresa quando notou que Kurt não estava sozinho. O outro era familiar. Ele pegou seu café e se aproximou da mesa onde seu namorado estava, sentindo-se um tanto enciumado._

_O outro garoto que estava na mesa rindo junto à Kurt era, para a surpresa do garoto, Sebastian Smythe, logo o sorriso do garoto desapareceu._

"_Hey, vocês," O garoto chamou a atenção deles, que ainda riam de sabe Deus o quê. "O que estão fazendo?"_

"_Oi, Blaine!" Kurt deu um sorriso largo parecendo surpreso, começando a gesticular para o garoto ocupar a cadeira ao lado da sua. "Sabe, eu e Sebby" O mencionado lançou à Blaine um sorriso forçado. "Nós estávamos tomando um café. O que faz aqui?"_

"_Ah, você sabe. Eu estava por perto e decidi vir tomar um café" Ele confessou, um pouco incerto. Desde quando Sebastian e Kurt se reúnem para tomar café? Quer dizer, desde quando eles são amigos e dão risadas juntos? E fala sério, Sebby? "E foi uma... hã, surpresa encontrá-los aqui... juntos"._

"_Então," Kurt logo voltou seu olhar à Sebastian. "Vamos ao shopping depois?"_

"_Ah, vocês vão ao shopping? Eu estou precisando dar um tempo, sabe." Blaine disse, em voz alta; um pouco magoado por seu namorado não tê-lo convidado. "Posso ir com vocês?"_

"_Na verdade, você poderia acompanhar Kurt, já que eu tenho alguns assuntos inacabados para resolver, então depois nós poderíamos nos encontrar lá." Sebastian respondeu, tomando um longo gole de seu café._

_Ele baixou o copo e se levantou, ajeitando a blusa._

"_Ahn, ta bom" Kurt murmurou, parecendo chateado. "Mas a gente ainda vai.."_

_Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Sebastian havia se inclinado e lhe dado um beijo profundo. _

_Blaine sentiu uma imensa vontade de bater nele, puxá-lo pelos cabelos, xingá-lo, porém não fez nada disso, sentindo lágrimas virem ao seus olhos. Piscou-as para longe._

_Antes que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, o outro já havia ido embora, deixando um Kurt corado e um Blaine frustrado._

"_Então.." Kurt começou, desconfortável pela carranca de Blaine._

"_Mas que droga foi essa agora?" Blaine exclamou, ignorando o olhar das pessoas ao seu redor._

"_Ah, Blaine, por favor!" Ele guinchou. "Você sabe que eu e Sebby somos namorados, eu mesmo te contei! E eu estou surpreso por ele ter permitido que saíssemos juntos..."._

_Blaine o fitou. Namorados?_

"_É brincadeira?" Ele sussurrou, incrível._

"_Não, ele deixou mesmo. Eu pensei que ele iria tentar manter você distante, já que você vive me paquerando e sendo estúpido..."._

_Okay... Mas que inferno é esse?_

"_Não, Kurt. Você tem que estar brincando. Eu sou seu namorado! Eu! Não ele!" Blaine estava irritado, as lagrimas estavam de volta. "Ele vive me paquerando! E você o odeia!"._

"_Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?" Os olhos de Kurt arregalaram-se. "Ele é meu namorado! Você não pode falar assim dele!"._

_Dizendo isso, ergueu-se, deixando o local. Blaine demorou uns instantes para se obrigar a seguir atrás dele. _

"_Kurt! Espere! Por favor!" Ele exclamou; o garoto parou e, hesitante, virou-se para encará-lo. Blaine o alcançou._

"_O que é?" Ele arrebatou._

"_M-Me desculpe, não quis ofendê-lo," Inspirou profundamente para recuperar o fôlego; teria que fazer algo ou Kurt iria embora. "Acho que apenas demorei a me acostumar com a idéia. Desculpe." Ele o olhou nos olhos "Ainda podemos ir ao shopping?"_

_O garoto pareceu considerar._

"'_Kay.."_

_Ambos começaram a caminhar, rumo ao shopping. _

_Tudo bem, isso era loucura. Blaine sabia disso. Nada parecia querer fazer sentido. Sentia-se magoado e confuso, porém não queria que Kurt o deixasse. Blaine faria o que fosse necessário para ter seu namorado de volta, por mais maluco que isso parecesse._

* * *

"_Oh, olhe esse modelo!" Kurt exclamou animadamente, quase saltitando em frente à vitrine. "É lindo!"_

"_Que tal a gente entrar e ir provar?" Blaine sugeriu, sorrindo levemente._

_Alguns minutos mais tarde, e logo Kurt surgiu idêntico ao manequim exposto. Blaine não conseguiu esconder o quanto achara que ele havia ficado bonito._

"_Wow! Fantástico!"_

"_Obrigado" Kurt respondeu timidamente, corando. "Você deveria experimentar isso" O garoto entregou á Blaine uma blusa listrada amarela._

"_Ta.." Blaine adentrou o vestiário, rapidamente se trocando, não questionaria o senso de moda do outro, em hipótese alguma._

_Kurt estava mais tranqüilo com ele agora, Blaine estava se esforçando para que continuasse assim; eles estavam se divertindo juntos._

"_Como estou?" Ele questionou, girando nos calcanhares para se exibir à Kurt._

_A blusa havia nitidamente agarrado o corpo de Blaine. Kurt se aproximou do garoto, esticou os braços e desamarrotou as mangas curtas. Logo ele levantou os olhos para encarar um par castanho caramelo à sua frente._

_Blaine não sabia o que estava fazendo, porém quando notou já era tarde. Uma de suas mãos estava no rosto de Kurt, puxando-o para perto enquanto seus lábios se tocavam. _

_Kurt assustou-se ao sentir o calor e a suavidade dos lábios de Blaine contra os seus. Contudo era como estar em casa; não se sentia culpado por isso, parecia tão certo. _

_Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de Blaine, sentindo o braço dele contornar sua cintura enquanto aprofundava o beijo._

_De repente, eles ouviram um celular começar a tocar. Afastaram-se, corando fortemente. _

_Kurt virou-se para pegar o aparelho e cutucou a tela com o dedo._

"_Alô?" Sua voz exibia sua falta de ar._

_Blaine não conseguia acreditar que acabara de beijar Kurt, claro que já fizera isso antes, porém dessa vez Kurt namorava Sebastian -O que era estranho. E há pouco eles haviam se desentendido sobre isso, agora eles tinham se beijado. Era um quebra-cabeça tão grande que chegava a dar dor de cabeça em Blaine._

_O beijo parecera ser como o primeiro entre o casal, com direito a arrepios e mais. Todavia Blaine esperava logo receber um tapa na cara, lembrando que Kurt não era seu, e que provavelmente ele estava chateado com Blaine, novamente. Mas... ele o correspondera. E, novamente, nada fazia sentido._

"_É, em frente a... É. Aí mesmo" Kurt virou-se para encarar o garoto que acabara de beijar; suas bochechas normalmente pálidas, bastante avermelhadas. "OK"_

_Cutucou a tela do aparelho novamente, para finalizar a chamada. _

_Blaine fitava, bastante distraído, os sapatos. Estava pronto para ouvir Kurt gritar-lhe, ou deixar o local rapidamente._

"_Blaine, e-eu não.." Ele queria dizer não saber o que acontecera. O garoto de cabelos cacheados levantou a cabeça para encarar o outro, sentindo-se esperançoso pelo tom dele._

"_Hey, pessoal. E aí?" Sebastian estava de volta, interrompendo-os com seu habitual sorriso malicioso na face. "Wow, Kurt, você está da hora" O mencionado deu um sorrisinho desanimado antes de pegar suas roupas e voltar ao vestiário._

_Blaine fez o mesmo, recolocando sua camisa xadrez e sua gravata borboleta._

_Depois de fazerem as compras, os garotos foram para a praça de alimentação. Kurt evitava o contato visual com os outros dois; sentindo-se embaraçado. Ocuparam uma mesa e começaram a discutir sobre o que iriam fazer._

"_Milkshake?" Sebastian ofereceu._

"_É uma boa idéia," Concordou Blaine, dando de ombros. "Kurt?"_

"_Mmhm?" O garoto parecia estar perdidamente longe em seus próprios pensamentos. _

"_Quer tomar um milkshake?"_

"_Ta..." Ele assentiu._

_Eles assistiram o garoto se levantar e ir a busca das bebidas._

"_Kurt..." Blaine chamou, apreensivo. O ar parecia estar sufocante com aquele monte de pessoas ao redor deles, falando alto._

"_Me dê um tempo, Blaine," Ele suspirou em resposta, apertando a ponte do nariz. "Preciso pensar."_

"_Mas.."_

"_Olhe, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu nunca traí antes, okay!" Kurt estapeou visivelmente irritado, ou, talvez, apenas confuso demais. _

"_Ta tudo bem, apenas acalme-se"._

"_Como posso me acalmar? Ah meu Deus, se Sebastian descobrir que a gente se beijou, ele vai terminar comigo!"_

"_Se ele descobrir..." Blaine murmurou, chateado. Estava tentando ser legal com o outro, para que ele não se estressasse demais. "Você não precisa contar a ele..."._

_Kurt não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se deveria contar a Sebastian, não sabia se esperaria ele descobrir sozinho, não sabia nem se importava-se._

"_Mas ele é meu namorado..." Falou mais para si mesmo._

"_Mas você me beijou de volta". O outro lembrou._

"_O que é estranho". Admitiu._

"_Kurt, eu gosto de você, gosto de verdade." Blaine começou, cauteloso; ele não diria a Kurt que o amava, pois sabia que isso o afastaria, uma vez que estavam ambos em uma enorme loucura. "Gosto de você mais do que ele."_

_Kurt mordeu o lábio, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para Blaine ou para aqueles olhos cor de caramelo, tão brilhantes._

"_Mas Sebby me trata melhor..."._

"_Ele só quer entrar nas suas calças e você sabe disso!" Ok, Blaine sinceramente não sabia de onde isso havia surgido, mas parecia estar dando certo. "Eu não sou um cara romântico. Mas gostaria muito que você me desse uma chance." Blaine tomou a mão de Kurt na sua. "Por favor. Eu prometo que você não irá se arrepender."_

"_O que está acontecendo aqui?"_

_Sebastian estava de volta, boquiaberto e encarando os dois com uma expressão incrédula. Apoiou as três bebidas geladas na mesa, nervoso._

_Blaine acabara de abrir a boca pare responder que não era da conta dele, quando Kurt se levantou, não deixando a mão de Blaine._

"_Sebastian," Ele parecia estar recebendo coragem do além, Blaine estava mais do que surpreso. "Estou terminando com você para dar uma chance ao Blaine, se eu quiser alguém para me divertir, te ligo. Agora, vamos, Blaine."_

_Kurt o puxou, pegou o milkshake e deixou Sebastian onde estava._

_Blaine virou-se para ele, sorrindo de uma orelha a outra, não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo fora incrível! Sem resistir, envolveu Kurt em um abraço, seus lábios iam se tocar e..._

* * *

"Blaine! Acorde" Uma voz doce e suave o chamava, mãos que pertenciam ao corpo quente ao seu lado estavam sobre sua testa. "Você está bem?"

Blaine apressadamente abriu os olhos e viu o seu quarto mal iluminado. Estava pingando suor pela testa e nuca; a coberta sobre sua cintura. Virou-se e viu Kurt ao seu lado, sem defeitos, como sempre. Seu cabelo balançando no alto enquanto ele coçava os olhos.

"Você está bem?" Ele repetiu, parecendo preocupado.

Foi aí que Blaine percebeu.

"Foi só um pesadelo...".

"Teve um pesadelo na noite da nossa primeira vez?" Kurt logo brincou, "Foi tão ruim assim?".

"Definitivamente não" Ele sorriu, deitando-se e puxando Kurt consigo, que se virou e encostou a testa na dele.

"Conte-me".

Blaine corou.

"Eu sonhei que havia trocado de lugar com Sebastian, eu acho..." Kurt crispou o lábio ao ouvir aquele nome. "Ele era seu namorado e eu ficava te paquerando." O mesmo ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Nossa.".

"É. Hmm, vocês estavam no Lima Bean, rindo de algo; eu me juntei à vocês e marcamos de ir ao shopping. Você chamava ele de 'Sebby' e quando ele foi embora, ele beijou você"

Kurt passou a mão no rosto de Blaine, em conforto. O garoto continuou contando; contou como eles haviam discutido e como haviam se beijado dentro da loja e como fora legal ver Kurt terminar com Sebastian.

"..E, quando finalmente estava tudo certo entre nós, acordei." Ele suspirou.

"Você sabe que eu amo você e não ele." Kurt riu-se, logo depositando um beijo na testa de Blaine. O outro riu com ele.

"Também te amo" Ele sorriu.

"Foi só um sonho, Blainers". Pronunciou o apelido com doçura excessiva. "Mas... me conte de novo, como foi que a gente se beijou?"

Blaine sorriu maliciosamente e segurou o rosto do namorado com a mão, se inclinando e preparando para beijá-lo daquele mesmo modo.

* * *

**HeyHey!** Minha primeira fanfic Klaine... Espero que tenha ficado boa... O.õ

Digam-me o que vocês acharam!

X -Anne.


End file.
